battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cross-Examination
"Cross-Examination" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on June 5, 2019. Summary Part 1 Yun Milae: 'Milae was frustrated. No surprise there, as of late, but this was a hell of a puzzle for him to solve, and he had few timelines to investigate before attempting the real thing. However, he finally landed on something that might work, and he would see it through. The knowledge that Rhenco could remember him here and that Frigga was hot on his trail kept trying to distract him, but after meditating in his home to steady himself, he felt he was ready. The half-breed appeared behind the healer’s hut in Haligan, and simply waited in the shadows. He bowed his hooded head, holding a walking stick in one hoof, waiting for his own secret signal. '''Sven Felman: '''Sven winced as he laid back in the cot in the hut after his grandmother gave him some broth to eat. He practically sucked it down, and he didn’t even realize how hungry he was until he finally had a chance to relax when flying back to the island on Shadow with his parents. Apparently, fighting to stay alive in a creepy hotel would do that to a person. Finally, sleep began to overwhelm him as he laid back in the cot with his grandmother and sisters watching, as Ingrid ran her hand through his brown hair comforting him just as his mother usually did. Perhaps, that was where she learned the trick. “I have to go check on the other rebels, who came back with you,” Ingrid finally said aloud to Dagny. “Will the three of you be alright for a little while?” Sven looked apprehensive about Ingrid leaving as well. His parents had stepped outside for a short while but then came back in only to tell them that Kettil needed them for something promising to come back. “Ah, don’t worry about it, Grandma,” Dagny replied. “Besides, I think a certain someone is about to fall asleep.” “Oh yeah?” Sven challenged sleepily. “Says who.” “Says me,” Dagny replied with a smirk on her face. Neither of the two older Felman children would ever admit it, but it felt good to banter with one another again. Ingrid rolled her eyes as she stood up. “Kari, dear,” she began, “you’ll keep an eye on them while I’m gone right?” “Of course, Grandma,” Kari replied. Ingrid chuckled and kissed each of her grandchildren on the cheek. “I’ll be back soon,” she said as she left the hut to tend to her other patients. '''Yun Milae: '''Ingrid bustled out the door and back into the village. His ears twitched. Two, three minutes early. He took it as a good sign. After waiting a few minutes longer, he circled around the hut and gently rapped on the door with his walking stick. His nerves were steeled. He could do this. '''Sven Felman: '''All three of the Chief’s kids perked when they heard a soft knock on the door of the hut, and then they all looked at each other in confusion expecting one of them to say that they invited someone. When that answer didn’t come, they turned their focus back to the door. “Who could that be?” Sven asked. “Maybe it’s Mom and Dad?” Kari suggested. “Why would they knock if it was them?” Dagny retorted. “Maybe, I should—“ Sven began, but as he tried to stand up, he winced in pain. “Absolutely not,” Dagny quickly said standing up to stop him. “You need rest, Sven. I’ll answer it.” She walked over to the door and opened it slowly once to find… “Oh, hi, Milae!” '''Yun Milae: '“Hello, Dagny.” He peered inside, seeing the other two children in the hut behind her. “I’m terribly sorry to intrude. I heard your mother had need of her daughters; she sent me to fetch you. I believe she is with the other injured rebels.” 'Dagny Felman: '''Dagny and Kari looked at each other and then at Sven, who shrugged. “Oh really?” Dagny asked furrowing her eyebrows. “She didn’t say anything about going there.” “I mean, they were her comrades,” Sven said. “Leader of a village…got to make an appearance somehow.” “We might as well see what she wants,” Kari said as she stood. “You mind waiting here for a bit, do you, Sven?” “Nah, you guys go ahead,” Sven said nonchalantly. “I’m sure Grandma will be back soon anyway.” Dagny and Kari eyed him with a little suspicion and worry in their eyes. Sven could only give them a warm smile. He could see they hated the idea of leaving him. “I’ll be fine,” the Heir said. “I promise, I’ll be here when you get back.” “Okay,” Dagny and Kari said in unison. '''Yun Milae: '''Milae stepped aside to let the girls pass, and then calmly strode inside and closed the door behind them with a gentle click. Time had started ticking. “I hope I am not imposing too harshly, Sven,” he said quietly, turning to look at him from under his hood. “I trust your ordeal has been…rather harrowing.” '''Sven Felman: '''Sven’s frown deepened as he looked away from Milae as several memories flashed in his mind… ''“I can hear him now! His feet are on the stairs! Hes coming now, Rhenco! Rhenco! Rehencooooaaaaarrgh! Noooo!” “Where are you going pet?” '' ''“Oh but you are…” Rhenco smiled. “And I just want you…in any, way, I, can…” “Rhenco! I need a cloth!” Sven quickly shook the memories out of his and looked back up at Milae. He sighed. “I guess you could say that,” he replied. He gave a small smile. “It was no flying on a dragon, that I can assure you.” 'Yun Milae: '''Stepping forward, Milae knelt by Sven’s bed, an unnecessary move, as he was already quite short. But now they were eye level. He rested an elbow on his knee, the scars glinting dully in the candlelight. “I know. That terrible monster uses fear like none other I’ve known.” He stared at Sven steadily. “I understand that perhaps he used similar frightening tactics on your family. But you don’t have to be scared here. I would like to hear what happened between you and him, if you are able to recall.” '''Sven Felman: '''Sven stared at the goat for a few seconds before looking away again. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to talk about what happened in that hotel, and he remembered how his mother told him that he didn’t have to talk if he wasn’t ready. However…this was the person who helped his parents save him, so perhaps, he owed him that much. So far, it seemed like a harmless conversation about the events that occurred. Maybe he could still be able to leave out…certain details. “Well…when Rhenco came to the house, everything happened so fast,” he began. “One minute I was sleeping in my bed, and next thing I knew, I was being dragged out of my bed and had a knife held to,” he put his hand on his neck as if he could still feel the blade, “my throat. My sisters woke up, and then my parents and Shadow came up the stairs. Rhenco and Mom talked for a bit, and next thing I knew, everything was dark. I think he knocked me out because at first, it was all jumbled and confusing. I heard voices…I smelled…things. Then I finally woke up in this…room.” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae dipped his head, indicating that he should continue. He tapped his thumb quietly but rapidly on the inside of his knee as he kept an ear out for anyone approaching the hut. “I imagine the following events were not easy to endure. I will not force you to recount them. But what led you to be able to escape?” '''Sven Felman: '“Well…right from the second I woke up in that room,” Sven began relieved that he didn’t have to mention Rhenco cornering him in the library or him begging to go home, “I knew I had to get out of there. I couldn’t tell what floor I was on, so I just had to go downstairs to find an exit. I thought I had a chance to escape with a bribe, but that didn’t work. Finally, I found myself in this operating room, and the doctor came in. He was going to operate on this guy and turn him into a…girl.” He really wished he knew what happened to Boriss. “So…I…killed the doctor and released the man, and we worked together to escape.” Part 2 'Yun Milae: '“Rhenco tried to stop you.” Milae’s goat eyes were alight with attention and intense curiosity, gaining that feverish look back again. “What happened then?” His heart was beating faster. 'Sven Felman: '''The memory of Rhenco falling down the dumbwaiter with flames consuming his body flashed in his mind…but that was quickly followed up by Rhenco’s threat. “Uhhh…” Sven began trying to think of something…anything that could pass as an answer, “w-well…I mean…it’s…it’s a bit of a blur. Everything happened so fast between Boriss and me running for our lives—him more than me—and Rhenco cornering us and then my parents coming. It’s…kind of hard to picture what happened really. I think I kicked him in the face or something.” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae looked briefly out the small window by the door of the healer’s hut and back at the boy, who was clearly uncomfortable and suddenly avoidant. “Sven,” he said quietly, trying to calm his racing pulse. “You don’t have to be scared of him here. Like I said, I know that he threatened your family. I know quite a bit about what’s happening here. I would wager that I know more than you, in fact. But I don’t know what happened between you and Rhenco, and I need to, in order to protect everyone else. In order to save the next person he targets, if he chooses to do so. Does that make sense?” '''Sven Felman: '''Sven shifted uncomfortably in his cot. He wanted to believe that he and his family were safe from Rhenco. How would Rhenco even know that he told everyone his weakness? Unless he had god-like powers and could watch him, he could easily tell Milae and let that be the end of it, right? However…what if it somehow slipped…or what if Milae went to fight Rhenco and told him what Sven said… Rhenco could then easily come to their house again. He was able to get into their own home, he’s talked to his parents, and had seen his sisters. His stomach churned at that very thought. Rhenco would have the means to kill them all. “I…I…” he sighed. “I’m sorry, Milae. I don’t think I can. It’s too big of a risk. He’s seen my parents and my sisters. Boriss even told me that he could simply come and take me again just so he can mess with my mom.” '''Yun Milae: '“''Sven''.” He said it a bit louder and firmer than he intended, and he lowered his voice again. “I understand. I promise I do. But I need you to understand that the rebellion needs this. If he wants to keep this secret from you so badly, it must be very important to him, correct? It must be something that will let us fight back. When we know it, what can he do to stop us?” His hoof gripped the edge of the cot. His scars were flickering slightly with light. “And what if Rhenco returns to kidnap another child, from another family? He keeps his promise, you keep yours, and someone else still ends up getting hurt. He gets to continue his sick game.” A slight pleading edge crept into the goat’s voice. “You’re young yet. Don’t let yourself carry this burden, and the resulting guilt that may come from holding it. Let us have it instead. Let me have this weight. If Rhenco attempts to harm your family because of what you say, that is his monstrous fault.” He jabbed a hoof at the door, pointing at the man as if he was just outside. “Not yours.” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven breathed a shaky sigh as he listened to the goat man next to him. In his mind, he knew that there was some logic to just revealing Rhenco’s weakness. The Rebellion could fight him off, and this monster of a man would be gone. His mother surely would make sure of that. After all, she had a Night Fury as a best friend, and they had been best friends for 36 years. They would be the ultimate fighting machine in Aidorin, and Rhenco wouldn’t stand a chance. Plus, other families wouldn’t have to go through what his and Boriss’ families went through. However, in his heart, the very thought of seeing his parents and sisters die in front of him at the hands of this man because he broke his promise…made his stomach churn even more. Could he really trust Milae to ensure that the Felman family would be unharmed? He had only just met this goat and knew next to nothing about him: only that he helped his parents save him. It didn’t even seem like his grandmother and sisters knew a lot about him. What if Milae was too cocky in thinking he could defeat Rhenco? What if Rhenco proved to be too much for Milae? Tears brimmed in his eyes as he hugged his knees to his chest. Gods, he felt like a scared little kid. He was supposed to be the Future Chief of Haligan Island, and he couldn’t decide as to whether or not spill a secret about an enemy…when his family was threatened. “I-I don’t know…if I can…” Sven said with tears in his eyes. “M-My mom…my dad…my sisters…they would die because of me…” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae looked nervously over his shoulder again, straining for any sounds of someone approaching. He was taking dangerously long to do this. He reached out a hoof and put it on Sven’s shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. “It would be an incredibly brave thing to do, Sven,” he said. He tightened his grip on his staff and looked down for a moment. He could see the edges of feathered wings casting huge shadows across the hut. “I told your mother and father this, but no one else. But I think you should know this.” Tapping the scars on his arm, he continued, “These markings give me special abilities, Sven. I can go back and do things over and over again. And I am very good at it. I have seen, talked to, fought, and run from Rhenco more times than I can count.” ''802 loops. 3 deaths. “I have escaped him, and I have learned him just as well as I know these scars. But I still have not learned his weakness.” He shook Sven’s shoulder slightly for emphasis. “But you have, Sven. That’s incredible. He threatened you because he is frightened ''of you. Of your family. Of course he does not want your mother to find out what it is, because what will she do once she knows how to hurt the beast that took away her son?” '''Sven Felman: '''Once he felt Milae squeeze his shoulder, Sven opened his eyes as he let the tears fall freely down his face at that question. “S-She would…kill him, wouldn’t she?” he said aloud. He didn’t even need to ask that. Of course, his mother would kill him. She had a Night Fury, who could plasma blast Rhenco into oblivion. Grey was devoted to him and his sisters. His parents would do anything to protect them. He saw that first hand when they came to save him and when they both stood in front of him protecting him from Rhenco. '''Yun Milae: '“She would destroy him.” He looked the young boy, the crying teenager in front of him, right in the eyes. “''Let'' her, Sven.” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven started breathing heavily. Hearing Milae talk so confidently about his own mother destroying Rhenco and ending the nightmare that he has been causing. He remembered how confident he felt when he thought he killed Rhenco with that lantern and how he couldn’t wait to tell his parents once he was home. Gods…this was so hard! Why was it so hard?! “But…what if I do tell you?” Sven asked through his sobs. “And you or Mom go to face him and fail? And he comes after my family once he knows that I told? What would I do then?” Sven looked Milae in the eyes. “I know you said you have special abilities to redo things, but…could you honestly promise me that my family and I would be safe from Rhenco?” '''Yun Milae: '''His time was nearly up. They were going to be looking for him soon, when they found out he had sent them all searching for each other. “The future constantly shifts and makes lies out of honest promises. I’ve seen a thousand different outcomes. They can all be prevented if you just tell me this, ''please, Sven.” He finally let himself sound urgent, nearly begging. He was so close. “Let me finish him off. One secret. One weakness. Please.” 'Sven Felman: '''Sven’s heart began to pound as he started to breathe quickly. He knew Milae was right. For as little as he knew about him, the Heir knew that the goat was right. This piece of information he found during his time in captivity could be a huge step in the right direction for the Rebellion, and if his mom and Milae could destroy Rhenco and his hotel, then it was one less thing to worry about it. Rhenco’s reign of terror could be over. He would never stand a chance against his mother and Shadow. Besides…if he could prevent this from happening to other families like Milae said…then that would be another victory. He let out a sob. “It wasn’t intentional…” he began. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. “I…I wasn’t trying to find his weakness. He…he was chasing us in the dumbwaiter, and he grabbed my foot.” '''Yun Milae: '“Yes?” He was breathless; his scars flickered as he prepared to jump away at a moment’s notice. 'Sven Felman: 'He took several deep breaths trying to calm his pounding heart. It almost physically ached him to do this. It was almost as if he was personally sentencing his own family to death, but he knew it was the right decision if they wanted to be rid of Rhenco forever. “Boriss was yelling at me to stop him,” he said through his sobs, “and I didn’t know what to do. I only had the knife I stole from the doctor, but…in my other hand…I…I…had a….lantern. And…” he stole a quick glance at Milae, “the lantern was lit.” ***** “Girls, what are you doing out here?” Grey called out when she and Brandt found their two daughters walking in the plaza. “I thought you were going to stay with your brother.” “Well, we were,” Dagny replied, “but…you needed us at the hut with the injured rebels.” “Yeah, and Grandma said you weren’t there, so we went looking for you,” Kari replied. “What?” Brandt asked. “Girls, w-we were never there. We were talking to Aunt Asha and Uncle Ander after Kettil needed us.” Realization suddenly hit the Chief in the face. “Wait, girls,” she began, “who told you that we were with the injured rebels?” “Milae,” Dagny answered simply. “He stayed behind with Sven while we went to find you.” “I think we’ve been duped by a goat,” Brandt said as the pieces finally fit together. “Come on, we should go make sure that Sven is okay,” Grey said stomping toward the hut. “If that goat hurt one hair on his head, I swear to all the Gods…” **** “So…I hit him in the head…with…with the lantern,” Sven continued, “and…it broke…” he sobbed, “on his head.” He let out another sob. He couldn’t believe this. He was betraying his family, and he couldn’t stop himself. The words just kept coming. “And…he…caught fire.” Part 3 'Yun Milae: '“And? What happened?” The wood of his staff creaked as he gripped it tighter and tighter. '''Sven Felman: '''Sven sighed in defeat. He was secretly hoping that Milae would leave it at that, but even he knew how open-ended his story was. “W-Well, he caught on fire,” he said quietly almost as if he was afraid that Rhenco was going to pop out at any given moment, “and…and then…he started screaming. I had never heard him scream up until that point, and next thing I knew…he fell down the dumbwaiter. I thought I killed him…” Then…there was a soft knock on the door. '''Yun Milae: '''With a smooth, rapid motion, Milae turned, and rising to his feet, spun the staff in a quick circle and jammed it diagonally in the threshold of the closed door, blocking it from being opened. “Just a moment longer, Sven, and then I will leave, I swear it.” He was talking quickly now, in the same low voice. “He didn’t die? Was he permanently injured in any way?” '''Sven Felman: ''“Sven? Honey, it’s Mom and Dad, can we come in?” Grey spoke behind the door.'' “Just a second, Mom,” Sven said before turning back to Milae, shocked that he blocked the door. “I saw the flames consume him, but then when he walked out…he appeared to be fine. I’m not sure what happened, but when I tried to tell Mom and Dad happened, he shushed me and then he showed me this vial. Malak told me it was some kind of disease that would kill anyone except Rhenco. He was basically threatening to make me and my parents and Shadow all sick if I said anything. Then after that, he threatened my family to keep me quiet.” Knock! Knock! “Sven, why’s the door locked?” Grey asked from the other side of the door. “Are you sure everything’s okay?” 'Yun Milae: '''Milae cursed under his breath. A disease? The secret must have been well-kept to garner a threat such as that, but it didn’t make much sense. Why would Rhenco fear fire if it didn’t harm him any more than a lethal blow or a long fall? ''Why does he know who I am? “Thank you, Sven,” he said sincerely. “I won’t let this knowledge fall back into his hands. I swear. You have done me a great service.” He shut his eyes and sighed, turning back to the door. “I fear I must answer to your mother, now.” He wedged his staff back out from the door’s frame and opened the door. “Hello, Chief.” 'Sven Felman: '''Before Sven could even ask the goat more questions about the enemy, Milae suddenly stood up and answered the door, and sure enough…there was his mother…with ''that look. Uh-oh…usually, whoever is on the receiving end of that look is never safe… “Hello, Milae,” Grey said crossing her arms. Her eyes immediately went to Sven, and her stern look melted into a look of concern as she went to Sven’s side placing a hand on her cheek. “Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?” He didn’t seem to be any more injured, but she did notice the tears running down his cheeks. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine, Mom,” Sven said as Grey wiped the tears off his cheeks earning a smile from her first-born. “Milae and I were just talking about…you know…” 'Yun Milae: '“I think I shall take my leave.” Milae pushed past Grey and went to move past Brandt as well, his mind occupied with looping back to Hemlock’s library in search of books on alchemical fire traps and concoctions. 'Grey Bergman: '“Milae, wait!” Grey shouted as she stood up to face his retreating form. 'Yun Milae: '''He strode out a few paces from the healer’s hut, dug his staff into the ground and sighed through his nose, looking up at the sky. “Yes, Chief Grey?” he said, without turning around. '''Grey Bergman: '''She sighed. “About earlier…in the plaza,” Grey began cringing at the memory, “I…may have jumped to conclusions and…reacted…emotionally, and…as a Chief, that was wrong. As a mother…well…sometimes, I tend to think with my heart rather than my head. I apologize, and I hope you can forgive me. I really do appreciate what you have done for my family.” '''Yun Milae: '''Milae thought he’d been hit over the head with a club. Stunned, he turned around and regarded her with new eyes, his long jaw hanging a little as he struggled to come up with something to say. He ended up dipping his head once, briefly, a little worried she’d do another heel face turn and begin yelling at him. “I appreciate it. But you really must excuse me, I have a lot of work to do.” '''Grey Bergman: '“Of course,” Grey said nodding. “I can understand that, and I hope you will continue to help us in the Rebellion.” 'Yun Milae: '''Milae turned and began striding away. “That is all I do, Chief.” He disappeared with a flash of blue-green light. '''Grey Bergman: 'Grey and Brandt shielded their eyes as the flash of blue-green light came and left. They both stared at the spot Milae had just been standing in and then at each other. “Well, he sure knows how to make an exit,” Brandt said to his wife. “I’ll say,” Grey said. “So, Sven, as soon as Grandma gets back,” she turned to face her son, “we can–” Then she stopped short when she saw how upset he looked. He was hunched over and tears began streaming down his eyes again, and the concern came back in full force as she walked over to him. “Sven…honey…what’s wrong?” “What’s wrong?! I let this goat guy convince me into betraying my own family to defeat the guy who kidnapped me…” he wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell them so bad, but what would they say? What would his parents think of him? Would they disown him to protect themselves from Rhenco? Would they banish him? “N-nothing…” he tried to say through his tears. “Sweetheart…” Grey said as she sat down on his cot at his legs running a hand through his hair, “I’ve carried you and your sisters in my womb for 9 months. I know you better than you know yourselves.” There was such truth to that statement. Grey knew their kids too well. Just from the tone of their voices or the way they were sitting, she could tell when something was bothering them. “Talk to us.” Sven stared at his hands in his lap trying his hardest to fight the tears brimming in his eyes. Then he saw his mother’s hand reach for his gently grabbing it forcing him to look up at the Chief allowing her to see the tears in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, Mom,” Sven said through his tears. “I…I betrayed you guys…” “What?” Grey asked perplexed by his statement. “Sven, what are you–” Brandt tried to ask. “I broke my promise to Rhenco!” Sven suddenly shouted before sobbing. Grey and Brandt looked at each other with extreme concern. There was no trace of anger on their faces, but Sven knew once they understood that there would surely be anger. “T-That understanding…he told me before we left…it was that…I-I would keep Rhenco’s weakness…as a secret,” Sven said through his sobs. “What?” Grey asked. “How did you figure it out?” Brandt quickly asked. “I…I…I didn’t mean to figure it out,” he explained to his parents. “It…it was an accident. He…he cornered me and Boriss, and I had no choice. I used a lantern to hit him on the head, and he…he caught fire. And M-Milae…he…he started asking me about what happened…and…I tried to avoid telling him how I saved us with the lantern. I tried to tell him…that…that I couldn’t tell him because Rhenco would kill you guys…or do something to keep messing with you, Mom, but…he…he just kept pushing and telling me things.” “What things?” Brandt asked kneeling down so that he was at eye level with their son. “Just that…” Sven began trying to remember, “that…if Rhenco and I both kept up the ends of our deal, then he gets free reign to continue his game on other families and that I didn’t need to have that guilt on my shoulders. Then he tells that…that if you, Mom, knew what his weakness is, then y-you would destroy him for taking me. Then he tells me all this other stuff about how he could take on Rhenco and stop all this and redo things over and over again, and I…I just told him. I…I…” He began to sob. “I’m sorry, Mom! I’m sorry, Dad! I’m so sorry! You can disown me! You can banish me, whatever you want! I—” “Whoa, whoa, hold on,” Grey said quickly as she interrupted Sven. “Sven, why would we banish or disown you?” “B-Because I…I broke my promise,” Sven said through his sobs allowing his parents to see his bloodshot eyes. “I-I betrayed you guys! You’re all…we’re all probably going to die now, Rhenco’s going to come back for us…because of me. You should punish me.” Grey sighed. “Sven…” she said as she took her son into her arms as he continued to sob, “I’m not going to punish you. You did nothing wrong.” “How can you say that?” Sven said through his tears. “Because it’s the truth, buddy,” Brandt said as he sat down on the cot next to his son and wife. “You didn’t use this information to intentionally hurt us in any way. You were just explaining what happened, and you gave information on how to defeat an enemy.” “But…Rhenco…” Sven said looking at his father, “what if Milae does try to take him down and it doesn’t work? He’ll know that someone blabbed and will want to come for us! What if he does?” “Then we will deal with it,” Grey said taking Sven’s chin to make eye contact. “Your dad and I will fight to our last breath to protect you and your sisters, you know that. Besides, we know his weakness, so if he does come, we have dragons.” Grey smiled running a hand through his brown hair. “I…guess you’re right,” Sven said. It was just like what Milae said earlier. His mother had a Night Fury. He had a Monstrous Nightmare. Both of which are fire-breathing dragons! Rhenco obviously knew about Shadow, but once he saw Pyro and Skydancer, he would likely regret coming after the Felman family. “And besides, if anything, I’m really proud of you,” Grey said. “You did exactly what a Chief would do. By giving this information to Milae, you may have saved a lot of people in the Rebellion from Rhenco. I would’ve done the same thing.” Sven wrapped his arms around her neck as she hugged him tight. “Thanks, Mom,” he said.